Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest involves recommendation systems that provide users with certain recommendation information that is relevant to their particular interests. Conventional recommendation systems rely on information that is personal to the user that may be susceptible to theft and misappropriation. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers are continually challenged with providing recommendation services to users while protecting user privacy.